


Where, Oh, Where Is Homura-chan?

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akemi Homura has vanished, and the Law of the Cycles is frantic with worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where, Oh, Where Is Homura-chan?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes right place before 'Rebellion' and the plan to go within the Incubator seals. It assumes the Law of the Cycles and her 'personal secretaries' may be powerful, but they're still have traces of the girls they used to be, with their personal feelings. This contradicts the canon, a little, since the 'plan' seems to be more of a group effort, and Nagisa is volunteering to go into the barrier.

When a magical girl’s soul gem turns black, it shatters. The magical girl is taken by the Law of Cycles. Such is the fate of every magical girl, save for one.

Akemi Homura. The magical girl indirectly responsible for the Law of Cycles, by giving Kaname Madoka enough power to become the Law of the Cycles. Last Madoka had seen Homura, felt Homura, she’d been fighting wraiths. Only now, she’d disappeared, and the Law of the Cycles was nearly frantic with worry. 

“Cheese?” Nagisa offered the goddess a piece of cheddar, hoping it might distract her. 

Madoka didn’t notice. Here in a time and place beyond time and space, the Law of the Cycles didn’t look like a goddess, or an avatar of hope. She looked like a frightened little girl, on the verge of crying.

“Is there still no sign of Homura?” Sayaka asked, as gently as possible. Once a magical girl turned witch, as well as one of Madoka’s closest friends, Sayaka knew better than anyone what Homura meant to Madoka. 

The Law of Cycles bit her lower lip, but didn’t shake her head. “There’s one place I can’t see. It’s surrounded by an Incubator barrier.”

“Oi!” Sayaka said with alarm. An Incubator barrier meant Kyuubey. Kyuubey meant trouble and a trap. “You do realize the Incubators may have planned this, to lure you into whatever is waiting there? They’d love to control someone as powerful as the Law of the Cycles-“

“I wouldn’t be the Law of the Cycles, or even remotely powerful, if it wasn’t for Homura-chan!” Madoka cried. Right now, she didn’t look remotely powerful. An expression of almost childish helplessness crossed her face. It made Sayaka want to protect her, as always, regardless of how powerful Madoka was. “If Kyuubey has Homura-chan, or is doing something to her, I have to go after her!”

“All right,” Sayaka soothed, laying a hand on the Law’s arm. “We understand.” She smiled, but it was a worried smile. “After all, if Kyuubey has gotten to Homura, he may be able to get to other magical girls.”

“I’m sorry, Sayaka. I’ve got some more bad news.” Madoka said the words in a rush, as if to get them all out at once. “Kyoko-chan is missing, now, as well. Mami-san, too.”

“What?” For a moment, Sayaka’s witch aspect popped out. Strains of sheet music seemed to unravel around them. “What do you mean, they're missing?! They can’t be! You know where every magical girl is, along with her soul gem!”

“I don’t know where Homura-chan is,” Madoka said, meeting Sayaka’s gaze straight on. Equal worry reflected in each other’s gaze. “It’s entirely possible Kyoko-chan and Mami-san are in the same place as Homura-chan.” She looked down at the sparkling reaches of eternity. “I can’t find my family, either. Or Hitomi-chan.” She paused for a moment, before adding the last. “Or Kyosuke-kun.”

Sayaka’s mouth thinned, becoming a grim line. “This is looking more and more like a trap.”

“Which is exactly why I have to go.”

“In that case, let’s go!” Nagisa’s cheerful, high pitched voice killed the grim moment. The tiny magical girl/witch grabbed Sayaka and Madoka’s hands.  
“Let’s go rescue Mami-san and your girlfriends!”

The Law of the Cycles and her blue-haired assistant both blushed at the word, “girlfriends”.

“I made you both awful sad, when I ate Mami-san,” Nagisa said, completely oblivious to her companions’ reactions. “If we find Mami, I can eat cheese with her! We’ll be friends, then!” She clapped her hands. “Once you’ve rescued them, I can meet your girlfriends as well. We can all eat cheese, together!” 

As far as Nagisa was concerned, there was no problem that couldn’t be solved with cheese. Madoka and Sayaka exchanged a grin over the smaller girl’s head. 

“All right, but let’s take a closer look at this barrier, and come up with a plan,” Sayaka cautioned the other two. “If we’re going to be romantic idiots, let’s be smart about it.”

Madoka and Nagisa nodded vigorously in agreement.


End file.
